snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Junichiro Sasaki
Junichiro Sasaki is A Japanese-British Muggleborn wizard who used to be Head of Psychoanalysis of Department of Magical Research and Experiment, Japanese Ministry of Magic. Now he works for British Ministry of Magic as a charm reseacher in Department of Accidents and Catastophes History Early Life Little Jun was born in Hiroshima to a muggle couple. His dad, Kentaro was a diplomatic staff of some Japanese Embassy (USA, Indonesia, Philippines, Netherlands and England) and his mother, Jennfier 'Jane Lena' was an English Lecturer. He was the third child of them after Nozomi and Daisuke. Two years after he was born, his family moved to England because his father became the Diplomatic staff in Japanese Embassy of England. Jun lived happily with his family, he lived normally as a muggle until one day, when he was four year old, he suddenly make a flying paper crane. It also happened to his siblings before. He wondered why it could be happened to him. Then, an old man came to his house and explained that Sasaki children were wizards and they should go to magical school when they were eleven years old. His sister, Nozomi went to Hogwarts first when Jun was five years old and Daisuke also went there too when he was eight. He wondered what Hogwarts looked like, because from his siblings' story, it was an awesome place. When he come back to home for summer, his mother passed away because she gave birth to the fraternal twins, Yuzu and Ichigo. Jun was terribly sad to realize that, but he didn't hate the twins, because he never had any younger siblings. He hoped that the twins also be wizards. Two years later, his father married to a Japanese woman named Madoka and a year later, Satoru, his step brother was born. He didn't have any Magical Ability. Hogwarts Live And.. The time was coming! He got his acceptance letter from Hogwarts in Summer. He was very glad to hear that. Then he went to Hogwarts and sorted to Ravenclaw, it was quited different from his siblings, because Nozomi was a Hufflepuff and Daisuke was a Gryffindor. Jun's first year in Hogwarts was very marvelous. He was very briliant, fast-learner,talented, and confidence young man. He got very good results in almost all of the lesson, but his favorite were potions and charms, but he was poor in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. He became a very studious person. Library was his favorite place and he had privilege to accesed the Restricted Section. He also became a chaser in Ravenclaw Quidditch team for three terms and joined Duelling Club. After Hogwarts Life Jun was graduated from Hogwarts with Excellent NEWT scores. He got 8 NEWTS with all of them are Outstanding. He wanted to learn more about Magical Experimental and Research then he studied at Advance Magical Institute of Kyoto. He graduated when he was 21 years old and got the best predicate there. As Daisuke suggestion, he worked at Japanese Ministry of Magic Department Magical Research and Development. He only need 3 years to be promoted as Charm Research Laboratory Head and his career was very great there. But he resigned from the Department last year and decided to move to London His Love Life Jun was a very studious man who didn't have much time to have a girlfriend. He only experienced twice in Love. His first girlfriend was a Hufflepuff pureblood girl named Deborah Smith, but they were broke up because Jun was focused on his NEWTS and abandoned her. Then he never had any girlfriend until he finished his study and worked in Japanese Ministry. His second girlfriend and his ex-fiancee was a Japanese halfblood witch name Naoko Kimura, who worked as International Cooperation staff. They met in Japanese ministry cafetaria and felt in love each other. Jun was very glad to have Naoko as his girlfriend. In summer 2074, he proposed Naoko and she accepted it. They planned to have a wedding in winter 2075. One day, Naoko was found unconscious in her office. Doctor diagnosed her leukemia. Then Naoko was hospitalized to recover her disease and Jun was very loyal to accompanied her in hospital. He always supported hid fiancee that she could be better. But, in summer 2075, Naoko passed away. Jun was very sad and heartbreaking. He decided to resign from his office and moved to London, he wanted to leave Japan for a while, to forget all of his memories with Naoko. Appearance Junichiro was similar as the other Japanese people, He has black hair (but sometimes he dyed it into blonde), pale skin, slented black eyes and firmly-angular jaw. He was not very tall as European or American, just 178 cm. He usually wears anything looks semi formal, but he also loves being casual by wearing t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Personality Junichiro is very studious person who loves spending himself with many books. He still have many Japanese trait such as strict, punctual, hardworking, never give up, respectful, and polite guy. At first, he seemed to be a calm and cool guy. But if you know him, he was sweet, warm and friendly person. Skills and Ability *'Occlumens and Legilimens: '''Jun learn occlumency and legilimency when he was working in Japan, and he joined the short-training in his office *'Charms: 'Since he worked in Charms research and analyst laboratory, Department Magical Research and Experiment, it was his 'everyday things' in office. He successfully invented some chams such as healing wound charm and some counter spell *'Duelling: 'Jun joined the Duelling Club at Hogwarts and Advance Magical Institute and became a champion when he was 19 years old. *'Non-verbal Magic: 'He learned it when he was 20 years old with his professor, Yanagi sensei. *'Martial Arts: 'During his time in Japan, he learned karate and aikido with the master. He got Dan 3 black-belt in Karate and Dan 4 black-belt in aikido *'Musical Ability: 'Jun was trained by his father to playing guitar and piano. He also like to make some songs, especially a song for Naoko *'Language Ability: '''Since his father was a diplomatic staff, his father like to teach him many language. He can speak Japanese, English and Indonesian fluently and knows a little of Chinese, Tagalog, Korean and Dutch. Relationship Kentaro Sasaki Kentaro Sasaki (later will be known as Ken) was a muggle who currently works as a Diplomatic staff in Japanese Embassy for Netherlands. Ken was typical Japanese man who is strict, hardworker, punctual, and principal. He loves his family so much. For him, family is the first priority. He always brings his family when he must move from a country to another. As a father, He is very closed with his sons, Daisuke and Junichiro. Every weekend he spends his time by fishing at the dock, playing basketball, playing music or just watching movie together. Besides spending time together, Ken loves to teach his children. He teaches martial arts, sports, music and even foreign language. He had a dream that Junichiro would be a famous scientist or a doctor. But, it vanished when he discovered that Jun and his other children were wizards. He didn't feel embarassed or dissapointed. He was very proud with it. Since he didn't know much about Wizards' career, he let his children chose their c areer. Since Junichiro moved to London, he often visit him in Amsterdam. When Junichiro was depressed because of Naoko's death, Kentaro supports him to relieve. He tried to introduced some of Japanese girls in his office, but no one make Jun fell in love again. Jennifer Sasaki (nee Corner) Jenn was a muggle British woman who married Kentaro. She found Ken when he was a student of Oxford University. They became closed friend then had a romantic relationship. In summer 2039, they had a special wedding in Hiroshima, Ken's hometown. Then she always followed Ken wherever he moved. As a mother, Jenn always gave the best for her children. When they moved to London, she decided to be full-time housewife in order to take care all of them. Jenn was a first person who taught English to Junichiro and the other children. When Ken was angry to them, Jenn always make the situation calm. When she discovered all of her children were wizards, she was surprised. Later she knew that one of her cousin was wizard too. She tried to find any information about magic from her cousin and explained it to her children. When summer 2058, she gave a birth to the twins, Yuzu and Ichigo. But sadly, she passed away after that. All of the Sasaki mourned when she died. Madoka Sasaki (nee Kawaguchi) Madoka Kawaguchi was a Japanese women who was Ken's closest friend. They were the only two Japanese who got scholarship to continue their study in Oxford University. While Ken took International Relation, Madoka took Psychology. They met again at Jenn's funeral. She offered herself to take care the twins together with Kentaro. Two years after that, They got married in London. Junichiro and his elder siblings dissagreed at the first time when Kentaro decided to married her. He didn't want Madoka thought they ability as wizard were freak, because she was a psychologist. But luckily, she accepted that all of the Sasaki children were wizards. She became a kind woman who took care all of the children carefully. Either Jun, Nozomi and Daisuke never called her 'Mom' or 'Okaasan'. Jun thought that Madoka just his father's wife, not his mom. Madoka helped Jun very much when he was depressed because of Naoko's death. As a psychologist, she helped Jun to cure his depression Now she works as a lecturer of Psychology in Amsterdam and part-time psychologist in Amsterdam Hospital. Nozomi Franklin (nee Sasaki) Nozomi Sasaki is the eldest children who is five years older than Jun. She is typical Japanese girl who was sweet and bubbly. She was very kind with his brothers, Daisuke and Junichiro. They always spent time together. Study, Playing, or just watching TV, She was the first child who discovered herself as a witch, when she was able to make a flying origami. When she went to Hogwarts, she was sorted to Hufflepuff. She always sent an owl to her brothers and hoped they would be there soon. But she was sad when she knew neither Daisuke nor Junichiro was in Hufflepuff too. Then she introduced her favorite firstie, Deborah Smith to Jun. She knew that Jun was very cold to a girl and she hoped they could be a couple. When Jun broke up with her, Nozomi was angry to him, but actually she cared. She married with a pureblood man name Ferdinand Franklin who had convenience stores in U.S. They lived happily with their children, Helena and Albie. Nozomi started her career as a journalist and now she becomes an Editor of Witch Weekly US Daisuke Sasaki Daisuke Sasaki is the second child. He is two years older than Junichiro. He is quiet different with Jun. While Jun is a quiet guy, Daisuke was naughty and agressive. He was very closed to Jun since their childhood. He always taught Jun how to fight, climb a tree, play basketball and other boy's activity. When he went to Hogwarts, he was sorted to Gryffindor. He also hoped that Jun would be in Gryffindor too, but sadly, he didn't. Then Daisuke taught them to play quidditch, since he was one of Gryffindor's team player. He let Jun to choose his life, quite different than Nozomi who often interfered his life. After he graduated from Hogwarts, he started his career in Department International Cooperation in England, then he moved to Department International Cooperation in Japan. Then he suggested Jun to work in Japan too. He met Naoko Kimura, one of his partner there. Then he introduced her to Junchiro, who was newly employed in Department Magical Research and Experiment. He was glad when both of them became closer and officially in relationship. When Jun planned to get married with Naoko, he asked Daisuke to be his bestman. Sadly, it wouldn't happened. Daisuke always supported Jun when Naoko's death. He suggested him to do some treatment with Madoka and leave Japan for a while. Daisuke now works as a Junior Undersecretary of Ministry of Magic, Japan. Yuzu and Ichigo Sasaki The twins was born in November 1, 2058. Yuzu was born five minutes earlier than Ichigo. A few days of their birth, Jenn passed away. Jun always blamed them as her mother's death cause. He hated the twins very much, Nozomi and Daisuke tried to explain to him about Jenn's death. Then slowly, he tried to love them. He didn't spend too much time with the twins, because he was 12 years older than them. But he often wrote a letter to them. The twins also went to Hogwarts, but they were separated in different house. Ichigo was sorted to Gryffindor while Yuzu was in Hufflepuff. They have different personality. Yuzu was calm and shy while Ichigo was easy-going and cheerful, They were officially graduated from Hogwarts. Since Jun live in London, both of them live together with Jun in his small apartment. As Jun's suggestion, Yuzu decided to study Law in Edinburgh Wizarding University while Ichigo was confused with her career. Jun knows that her little sister was talented in Music, then he suggests her to be a cafe singer Satoru Sasaki Satoru Sasaki is the youngest ch ild of The Sasaki family, He is Kentaro and Madoka's son and he is.. a muggle. He was born two years after Kentaro and Madoka got married. He always wondered why he was different with his step-siblings. When he knew that they were wizards, Satoru was surprised. He thought that they were freak and insane, but as Madoka's story. He never thought about that. In fact, he didn't care about that. Jun was not too close with Satoru, since they were different and Satoru thought that he is freak and insane. Besides that, Satoru was born when he was still in Hogwarts and after he graduated, he moved to study in Japan. So they rarely meet each other. .Naoko Kimura Naoko Kimura was Daisuke's partner in Department of International Cooperation, Japan. Daisuke introduced her to Junichiro, who was hardly in love with a girl. Naoko was a lovely girl who was different than the other girls Jun ever met. Jun felt in love for a first sight, because Naoko always supported his career in Ministry of Magic and she never thought than Jun was a freak guy who loves to spend his time for work. Their relationship became more romantic and one day in Autumn 2073, Jun proposed her and they had planned to get married . But Naoko was diagnosed to suffer Leukemia in 2074 and she must stayed at Hospital to recover her disease. Everyday Jun always accompanied and supported her to do some recovery. Sadly, on August 2075, Naoko gave up and passed away. Jun was terribly sad and depressed. He felt that one of his spirits went away. He never went to work again since that. He just stayed at his room, mourned, and he never do anything useful. As his brother suggestion, Jun resigned from his work and flew to London. Deborah Smith She was Jun's first girlfriend who was very sweet, bubly and loving girl. But they broke up because Jun was very serious to prepare his OWL exams and since that, they never met each other anymore Out-Of Character Stories Model for this charrie: Tamaki Hiroshi (The hotshot guy who played as Chiaki Shinichi in Nodame Cantabile XD) and Naoko (Jun's ex-fiancee) model was Ueno Juri, who played as Nodame XD Junichiro's name was taken from the former Japanese Prime Minister: Junichiro Koizumi Category:Alumni Category:Class of 2064 Category:Ravenclaw Category:Characters Category:Ministry of Magic